


On The Occasion Of A Transdimensional Booty Call

by gogollescent



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogollescent/pseuds/gogollescent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sonnet, by Rose Lalonde. Really. Truly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Occasion Of A Transdimensional Booty Call

There are prophecies sung for unborn kings,

and gods long-dead, waiting green resurrection;

but not for me’s the saying of such things:

I much prefer a subtler erection,

 

a monument to more secret glories—

beauty that lingers, unforetold, in gloam;

for this enduring light (my sight’s quarry)

shines, on this cold night, for me alone.

 

Concealed ‘neath layers of pleated cloth,

it is a lamp fit for wizardly eyes:

shapely as if the glassblower’d been loath

to part his lips from its convexities.

 

But my muse is more tender than hard glass;

truly, nothing’s softer than vampire ass.


End file.
